princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
The Aristofoxs
The Aristofoxs in Movie Spoof of the "Disney's The Aristocats" Cast * Rose (Pablo The Little Red Fox) as "Duchess" * Red Fox (Pablo The Little Red Fox) as "Thomas O'Malley" * Pablo (Pablo The Little Red Fox) as "Toulouse" * Poppy (Pablo The Little Red Fox) as "Marie" * Pumpkin (Pablo The Little Red Fox) as "Berlioz" * Padme Amidala (Star Wars) as "Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie" * Moses (The 10 Commandments) as "Georges Hautecourt" * Jerry (Tom and Jerry The Movie) as "Roquefort" * Kiara (Lion King: Simba's Pride) as "Frou-Frou" * Kala (Gummibar) as "Abigail" * Maid Marian (Disney's Robin Hood) as "Amelia" * Cheetato and Cheetata (Timon & Pumbaa) as "Napoleon and Lafayette" * Scuttle (Disney's The Little Mermaid) as "Uncle Waldo" * Tod (The Fox and Hound) as "Scat Cat" * Robin Hood (Disney's Robin Hood) as "Peppo" * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as "Hit Cat" * Ranger (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as "Shun Gon" * Fox (The Animals Of Farthing Wood) as "Billy Boss" * Quint (Timon & Pumbaa) as "Edgar Balthazar" * Li Shang (Mulan) as "French Milkman" Scenes * The Aristofoxs Part 1 - Opening Credits/London, 1915 * The Aristofoxs Part 2 - Moses Arrives * The Aristofoxs Part 3 - Padme Makes a Will * The Aristofoxs Part 4 - Self-Improvement Lessons * The Aristofoxs Part 5 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Jerry Stops by for Dinner * The Aristofoxs Part 6 - Foxnapped * The Aristofoxs Part 7 - Lost in the Wilderness * The Aristofoxs Part 8 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey/"Red Fox O'Malley Foxes" * The Aristofoxs Part 9 - Red Fox's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' * The Aristofoxs Part 10 - Quint Reveals His Secret to Rain * The Aristofoxs Part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Foxes/Red Fox Saves Poppy from Drowning * The Aristofoxs Part 12 - Meet Kala and Maid Marian Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' * The Aristofoxs Part 13 - Uncle Scuttle * The Aristofoxs Part 14 - Quint Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella * The Aristofoxs Part 15 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Fox" * The Aristofoxs Part 16 - Settling Down for the Night/Red Fox's Offer * The Aristofoxs Part 17 - Home at Least * The Aristofoxs Part 18 - Jerry Runs for Help * The Aristofoxs Part 19 - Red Fox to the Rescue * The Aristofoxs Part 20 - A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' * The Aristofoxs Part 21 - End Credits Gallery Cast RoseFox.jpg|Rose Fox as Duchess Father Fox.jpg|Red Fox as Thomas O'Malley Pablo The Fox.jpg|Pablo Fox as Toulouse Bandicam 2016-11-06 04-46-42-944.jpg|Poppy Fox as Marie PumpkingFox.jpg|Pumpkin Fox as Berlioz Jerry_Mouse.png|Jerry as Roquefort Adult Kiara 1.png|Kiara as Frou-Frou Kala 2.jpg|Kala as Abigail Robin_Hood_3.JPG|Maid Marian as Amelia Padmegreenscrshot.jpg|Padme Amidala as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie Moses brings God's law.jpg|Moses as Georges Hautecourt Cheetato and Cheetata.jpg|Cheetato and Cheetata as Napoleon and Lafayette Quint.jpg|Quint as Edgar Balthazar Shang9.jpg|Li Shang as French Milkman Tom.png|Tom as Hit Cat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2114.jpg|Robin Hood as Peppo Adult Tod in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Tod as Scat Cat Scuttle.jpg|Scuttle as Uncle Waldo Fox1.PNG|Fox as Billy Boss Ranger.png|Ranger as Shun Gon Category:The Aristocats Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Masterpiece Collection